


How it all Begins

by Wowlover39



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: This shows how Jaina and Sylvanas first met. It starts from the siege of Lordaeron cutscence then goes back in time,concentrating on major events in their relationship.





	1. Doing what's best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fiction please go easy on me.

“I think it’s time to go!” said Sylvanas as she held her hand out. Alleria looked around confused, “Don’t worry sister dear I don’t mean you”. Jaina stepped forward and walked past the others, who looked utterly confused and took Sylvanas’s hand. 

“Jaina what are you doing, what’s going on here?” said Anduin. 

“I’m going with my wife, it’s time I started thinking of what I want and what’s best for our daughter” replied Jaina.

Genn stepped forward anger radiating off him “You would let your child near this monster, you know what she has done!.”

Jaina now getting angry too “This monster as you call her is our child’s mother too, she deserves a chance to know her other mother too.” “This isn’t a spur of the moment decision we have been meeting for months” replied Jaina calming a little.

“So you have been back in this bitch’s bed for months, planning the Alliance’s downfall?” Genn stepped forward and spat on the floor close to Jaina.

Jaina could feel the anger from Sylvanas and squeezed her hand, Jaina turned to look at Sylvanas “please don’t do anything.” Sylvanas looked into Jaina eyes then at Genn and stepped back, Jaina could still see the anger in her eyes but knew she wouldn’t do anything. 

Then it was Alleria’s turn to plead with Jaina “Jaina please she is not the woman you fell in love with, she’s changed”. 

“We’ve all changed, we’ve all had things shape us into different people”. Jaina’s hands waved in the air to conjure a portal, Sylvanas stepped through. Jaina turned around to Anduin “when things have settled I will come and talk to you”, she took one last look at all of them and stepped through the portal.

Many years ago.

Jaina walked through the gates of Silvermoon City, the beauty of the city took her breath away. She loved Dalaran, but when Kael’ thas Sunstrider had invited her to study in Quel’Thalas, she couldn’t turn it down. The history of the place, Elven magic, the Sunwell and all the books she could ever want to read it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Luckily her mentor Antonidas had thought the same and had given her permission to visit for a few months. She had suspected that Kael thas had wanted more than friendship, but she wasn’t interested. She’d had a messy break up just a few months ago with Prince Arthas Menethill it still hurt and she wasn’t interested in a relationship with anyone right now. She walked with Kael thas through the city she could feel the magic everywhere, in the people and the buildings. There was so much power here Jaina couldn’t wait to get started on her studies. As she walked to where her living quarters were going to be, someone caught her attention. A beautiful female elf strode past her with an air of importance. Jaina touched Kael thas’s arm to get his attention “who is she?.” 

Kael thas replied “that’s Lady Sylvanas Windrunner Ranger-General of Silvermoon”. “she is one of the best Ranger’s in all of Quel’Thalas, she and her family live in Windrunner village a few miles out of Silvermoon city” he continued. Jaina couldn’t take her eyes off her and wasn’t sure why then as if Sylvanas had felt Jaina staring, she turned and glanced at Jaina. Jaina embarrassed she’d been caught staring looked away quickly, when she looked up again Sylvanas had vanished.

The next few days everywhere Jaina went, she kept seeing Sylvanas Windrunner, and every time she struggled to keep her eyes off her. The third day after she had arrived, she had watched Sylvanas training for half an hour. She was excellent never missing a target and strong, always winning when sparring with the other ranger’s. Sylvanas never did anything, but glance in her direction never approached her or spoke. Jaina never approached Sylvanas either feeling too intimidated to talk to her. Kael thas had told her, Sylvanas was a very serious, very private person and never really spoke to anyone. Other than to issue orders to her rangers, but said if you ever wanted anyone to have your back in a battle, Sylvanas was the one to have.


	2. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas's first meeting. Jaina decides to do something new and just go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted the second chapter straight away and will be posting the next five everyday.Chapters after that wil be post every couple of days till its finished. Thanks for reading. This one is explicit if you don't like that please don't continue reading.

Jaina walked into the Silvermoon Inn and took a table in the corner out of the way. That way, she could study while waiting for Kael’thas to meet up with her. She opened her books and started to read through the musty old pages. She loved reading about the old high elven magic. There was so much for her to learn. As she took a look at the clock wondering how late Kael’thas would be this time, Sylvanas Windrunner strode into the inn. She was so confident with everything she did Jaina wished she could be like that. Sylvanas glanced over at the pretty mage and decided this was the night she was going to introduce herself. Something about the human mage intrigued her, and she found herself wanting to get to know her better. Sylvanas ordered two glasses of wine and walked over to the mage, she put the glasses on the table and held out her hand “Hi, I'm Sylvanas Windrunner.” 

Jaina looked up visibly flustered “ERM I know, sorry I’m Jaina Proudmoore, nice to meet you.”

“Do you mind if I sit with here?” said Sylvanas. 

“I’m supposed to be meeting someone, but I’m not sure if they’re turning up now” replied Jaina.  
Jaina and Sylvanas talked for a couple of hours about why she was there, there jobs and family. Jaina found Sylvanas easy to talk to, not at all like Kael’thas had said she was cold and distant. Jaina found herself mesmerised by the gorgeous and smart Sylvanas Windrunner she hung on every word. So much so she didn't realise how late it was getting, she glanced up at the clock. “I don't want to, but I'm gonna have to get going its getting late, and I have a lot of studies to do.” 

Sylvanas stood “I will walk you back to your lodgings.” 

“You don't have to, but thanks that will be nice”. Sylvanas picked up the majority of Jaina’s books and walked towards the door. Jaina grabbed the rest and followed after her. As they walked back to Jaina’s apartment, things were a little quiet and awkward, unlike in the Inn, when the conversation flowed freely. It felt like Sylvanas had something to say, but wasn’t saying it. After a few moments they arrived at Jaina’s apartment building, “well this is me” said Jaina glad the awkward silence was about to finish. Sylvanas walked past her and put the books down next to the door. Then she stood in front of Jaina. 

“Jaina I like d chatting with you,” Sylvanas stepped closer to Jaina. 

“I ERM enjoyed it too thanks,” Jaina’s heart started beating fast, as Sylvanas got closer. Then she shut her eyes as she felt Sylvanas’s lips on hers, so soft and gentle as she kissed Jaina. Jaina’s head was spinning as all these feeling rushed through her body, panic, Joy and heat that went low. Jaina pulled away, Sylvanas looked shocked. Jaina stumbled over her words “I I just want to put these down”, as she dropped the books down next to the others. Sylvanas lifted her hands and touched Jaina’s cheeks as she guided her into another kiss. This time Jaina kissed back. Jaina’s hands slipped down to Sylvanas’s waist and pulled her closer. Jaina entwined her tongue with Sylvanas’s and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, Jaina pulled away and whispered: “come inside?” Sylvanas nodded and followed Jaina inside her apartment. 

Jaina’s thoughts were a jumble; what am I doing this is not me at all; it's like her body and mouth had completely taken control over her brain. All she wanted was to touch this gorgeous woman. Jaina took Sylvanas’s hand and led her towards the bedroom. She could feel Sylvanas’s intense gaze on her. Jaina’s heartbeat was beating so fast now as she turned to face Sylvanas she lifted her hands to the sides of Sylvanas’s face, her skin was so soft and warm. Jaina’s hands shook as she brought Sylvanas’s face closer to hers. 

Sylvanas covered Jaina’s hands with her own “are you OK,? are you sure you want to do this?.”  
“Yes I'm sure, it’s just I haven’t before, with a woman I mean,” said Jaina nervously.

“We can go as slow as you want or stop whenever you want, I want you to be comfortable” replied Sylvanas. Jaina barely knew this woman, but she felt safe, and she wanted more.

Jaina smiled and pulled her closer, “you’re so beautiful” and started kissing Sylvanas. Jaina tugged at the bottom of Sylvanas's tunic, unbuttoned and slipped it off of Sylvanas’s toned arms, running her fingers down the silky skin of her arms. Jaina wanted to touch and memorise every inch of the elf’s body. Sylvanas slipped her arms around Jaina’s back and started to unfasten the laces of her robe. 

Sylvanas pulled back from the kiss and looked at Jaina “is this OK?,” Jaina just nodded as her robe fell to her feet and she stepped out of it and kicked her shoes off. Sylvanas pulled off her boots and trousers without taking her eyes off Jaina. She was smaller than Sylvanas but the typical size for a human woman. Sylvanas looked her up and down with that intense gaze and smiled as she led her to the bed “you're breathtaking!”. Jaina lay back on the bed as Sylvanas gently lay on top of her, Jaina felt the heat inside her increase at feeling Sylvanas's body against hers. Jaina felt Sylvanas’s soft lips brushing against her neck in small kisses as her hand slid down to Jaina's breast caressing it gently. Jaina’s body responded to Sylvanas’s touch as her nipples hardened, “OK?.” 

Jaina’s “yes” came out as a moan of pleasure. Sylvanas came back up to kiss her again. Her tongue slipped out, requesting entrance to Jaina’s mouth, which she quickly welcomed. Jaina tasted the sweet taste of the wine that lingered on Sylvanas. Their tongues twisted together, Jaina opened her eyes to see Sylvanas watching her making sure Jaina was OK. Jaina was more than OK. She nipped at Sylvanas's bottom lip reassuringly deepening the kiss. Jaina reached around Sylvanas and undid her bra threw it to one side, the heat in her core intensifying, she wanted Sylvanas, all of her!. Sylvanas laid to one side, ran her hand down Jaina’s stomach, stroking her skin lightly. She watched Jaina as her hand slid down to her centre, Jaina's back arched into the touch. Sylvanas’s slid her long finger between Jaina’s folds, Sylvanas moaned as she felt how wet Jaina already was. Sylvanas’s finger slid up and down Jaina’s folds then circled her clit, again and again, Jaina’s breathing was so ragged. Then Jaina’s orgasm hit her, and she called Sylvanas's name as Sylvanas gently kissed her until Jaina’s orgasm slowed. Jaina laid on the bed heavy breathing “I didn’t know it could be like that,” Sylvanas just smiled brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean. 

Sylvanas smiled “that is just the beginning”, shifted Jaina on top of her and started kissing her again.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. All the good stuff that happens at the start of a relationship when your first falling for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is third chapter three more in the next few days then there will be a little longer between chapters.

Jaina woke with a smile on her face and soreness between her thighs, but a glorious soreness. It reminded her of the most amazing night she had just had with the beautiful Sylvanas Windrunner. She could still smell her scent on her skin. Jaina had never experienced anything like this before they had made love for hours and only slept when they both collapsed on the bed. Jaina had only been with one other person “Arthas”, she had only done it too please him. This had been mutual. It had been amazing. She had never wanted someone so badly and been wanted in return. Images from the previous night flashed through her mind an ache started between her thighs again, she couldn't get enough of this woman. She turned over and reached over to touch Sylvanas to find the bed empty. Suddenly she felt cold surely she hadn't dreamt it. Course not she was stiff and ached, she sat up in the bed. Suddenly anxious feelings flooded Jaina’s head, had she not been good enough? With her lack of experience. Had this been a one night fling for Sylvanas and she had regretted it and had to sneak out?. Then Jaina noticed a sheet of parchment on the pillow next to her. She picked it up; it was a note from Sylvanas. “Sorry I had to leave so early, but I had work commitments I had to attend too.” “I hope you had as good a time as I had, I would like to see you again soon please meet me this afternoon about three at the gates of Silvermoon city, Sylvanas.” 

Jaina arrived at the gates of the city early, Sylvanas had been on her mind all morning. She had barely got any study done. She couldn’t wait to be around her again. After what had happened with Arthas ending their relationship, she needed some fun. She had initially thrown herself deep into her studies to avoid the pain. In public, Sylvanas had a very serious reputation. She was a very private person. When Jaina had first asked about her, she had been told she was very cold and distant, but Sylvanas had been anything but cold and distant with her. Jaina wanted to get to know Sylvanas and hoped Sylvanas would let her.

Sylvanas strode out the front gates and saw Jaina was already waiting for her a book in hand. She smiled to herself does she ever go anywhere without a book she thought. Jaina recognised the shadow cast over her. She looked up to see the beautiful face of the high elf. She blushed a little remembering what those perfect lips had done to her last night and how good she had felt. “Come with me,” said Sylvanas and strode off at a quick pace, one Jaina struggled to keep up with. They walked a few steps towards a stable, “wait here I won't be a moment” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas came out followed by a very handsome white Stallion. She mounted up then held her arm out to Jaina. She pulled Jaina up with minimal effort “have you rode before?” asked Sylvanas.  
“Yes it was the main way to get around where I'm from” replied Jaina.  
“Good” and they rode off.  
“Where are we going” asked Jaina.  
“A place I know very well, I go there when I want to think.” The horse started to gallop, Jaina looped her hands round Sylvanas’s waist. She pulled herself closer to the elf strong warm back. Sylvanas glanced back and smiled. 

Jaina could see a clearing up ahead, and the horse slowed down, it was beautiful high trees with golden leaves, a small stream glistening from the sun. It took Jaina’s breath away. She slid off the horse on to the soft green carpet of grass. “It's nice, isn’t it. I came here as a child; it's still as beautiful now as it was then” said Sylvanas. They sat on a blanket, ate, drank and talked for hours about their families, lives, and what they wanted in the future. Jaina had never felt so comfortable with someone so quickly. As the evening set in it got a little chillier, Sylvanas grabbed some blankets from the saddlebags “Sorry never asked, you want to head back or.…?”  
“No, not yet” replied Jaina, not ready to be parted from Sylvanas yet. Jaina moved closer to Sylvanas, as the last of the evening sun shone on Sylvanas’s golden hair she almost looked radiant. Jaina lent forward softly kissed Sylvanas’s lips, she looked into her deep blue eyes. Jaina was starting to feel something for this woman. She didn't know what yet. She wanted to take this moment and stay in it forever she felt so happy, happier than she had been in a long while. It was different with Arthas there was so much pressure from there families and the weight of him one-day becoming king. With Sylvanas, it was just them, so free and easy. Jaina’s tongue slipped into Sylvanas’s mouth and joined hers as the kiss deepened. Sylvanas gently coaxed Jaina back till they were laid down next to each other. The kisses were slow and gentle, Sylvanas nipped at Jaina’s bottom lip then ran her tongue over it. Sylvanas straddled Jaina’s thighs and pulled off her own top, Jaina reached up and ran her fingers over Sylvanas’s breasts. Her head went back as Jaina stroked her nipples till they hardened in her touch. Sylvanas could feel her centre heating up. Her underwear was getting wet with her arousal. She could feel the night air cooling down her overheated skin. Jaina brought Sylvanas towards her, kissing her lips, then flipped her on to her back. Jaina quickly rid herself of her clothes and laid on top of Sylvanas, Jaina needed to be as close as she could to her. She unbuttoned Sylvanas’s trousers removed them and slid her underwear off. Feeling Sylvanas’s skin touching her sent heat right to her centre, she couldn’t get enough of her. Jaina trailed kisses down Sylvanas’s throat, then turned her attention back to her breasts. Sucking a nipple into her warm mouth, Sylvanas moaned and arched her back. Jaina carried on trailing kisses down that taut well-muscled stomach, her kisses went to her inner thighs.  
“I need more,” said Sylvanas, Jaina dipped her tongue into Sylvanas’s hot wet folds. Sylvanas’s ran her hands through Jaina’s hair guiding her deeper inside her. “oh fuck” said Sylvanas.  
“You taste so good,” said Jaina as her tongue flicked up and down Sylvanas’s folds. Jaina circled her clit and sucked gently, Sylvanas hips bucked and she moaned. Sylvanas could feel herself getting closer, then Jaina entered her with her fingers and pumped them in and out. This pushed Sylvanas over the edge, Jaina kept the pace with her fingers till Sylvanas’s body stilled. Jaina carefully removed her fingers and licked them clean for one more taste of Sylvanas. She laid her head on Sylvanas’s chest “I don’t think I will ever tire of doing that, you are so beautiful” said Jaina. Sylvanas didn't say anything just kissed her forehead and pulled her closer and the blankets over them.


	4. Those three little words!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings in this one and Sylvanas letting her hair down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of sex in this one sorry if there is too much, but it is a new relationship. This is the last of the sex for a few chapters now. Thanks for reading.

A few months later.  
Jaina had managed to persuade Sylvanas to take her to the Summer dance in Windrunner Village, she thought it would be great chance for Sylvanas to let her hair down. Sylvanas sat on the sidelines watching Jaina and her sister Vereesa dancing and having fun. Alleria walked over and sat next to Sylvanas, “I was surprised to see you at one of these things” she said smiling. 

“So was I, Jaina is very good at persuading me to do things like this” replied Sylvanas.

“She seems to be good for you, you’ve been a lot happier these past few months, it’s nice to see” said Alleria. “Do you love her? I haven’t seen you look at anyone the way you look at Jaina.” 

“Are you trying to do the big sister thing because you don’t need to I can look after myself thanks!” replied Sylvanas. 

“You didn’t answer my question” said Alleria impatiently. 

“Alleria!” Sylvanas said looking slightly annoyed.

“If you do, you need to tell her, things are calm now, but you never know when all hell could break loose” said Alleria.

“Enough Alleria!, Jaina is probably just having a bit of fun, her last relationship was a pretty heavy one with a prince!”replied Sylvanas. 

“Jaina doesn’t seem the type of girl to have a casual relationship, you’ve seen how she is around you like your the only person that exists”. “If she wanted to be with Arthas she still would be, let her in Sylvanas!” said Alleria as she playfully shoved Sylvanas. Sylvanas glared, shook her head and walked off towards where Jaina was still dancing with Vereesa.

Jaina smiled as she saw Sylvanas approach, Sylvanas touched Vereesa’s shoulder “mind if I cut in little moon?” smiled Sylvanas. 

Vereesa shook her head and skipped off “see you later Jaina.”

Sylvanas put her hands round Jaina’s waist and pulled her close “Are you OK Sylvanas?.” Sylvanas nodded and put her head close to Jaina’s and moved with the music. They just danced together for the next few songs, Sylvanas seemed to have something on her mind. Jaina wondered if she would ever find out, Sylvanas shared so little of what was going on with her. 

Sylvanas’s heart was beating fast as she lent towards Jaina’s ear and whispered “I Surfal ana,” Jaina moved to look at Sylvanas with tears in her eyes.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” said a shocked Jaina. 

“If you think it means I love you, then yes!” replied Sylvanas.

A tear rolled down Jaina’s face “oh Sylvanas, I love you too”. Jaina brought her hands up to cup Sylvanas’s face, pulled her closer and kissed her, tears running down her face. Sylvanas’s tongue slipped into Jaina’s mouth as she deepened the kiss, they kissed for several minutes. Sylvanas was the first to pull away, she wiped Jaina’s tears away. 

“I will try and open up to you more and will always try to be there for you, I want you to know I'm all in!” said Sylvanas.

Jaina smiled “i love you so much, I will always listen and be there for you too”. The rain started to pour down, everyone ran for there homes. 

Jaina ran towards the forest, Sylvanas shouted “where are you going?.” 

Jaina held out her hand “come on.” 

“It’s raining!” replied Sylvanas.

“You can’t tell me the ranger general is worried about a little rain!” laughed Jaina as she took off at a run again. 

Alleria shouted “go after her!” and laughed, Sylvanas shook her head and ran off after Jaina.

“Jaina, I will find you I'm a hunter” called Sylvanas as she strode around. Her sensitive elf ears were listening for the slightest sound a twig snapped, Sylvanas smiled as she headed in that direction. Jaina had her back to a tree hiding behind it, Sylvanas slid round the side and pinned Jaina to the tree with her body.

“Caught you” Sylvanas whispered in to Jaina’s ear, “a good hunter always catches her prey and I’m a very good hunter!.” Sylvanas tone was predatory and her eyes were full of lust as they raked over Jaina’s rain drenched body. Jaina felt her skin heat up even though the air was cool, she could feel a different kind of wetness start between her legs. Sylvanas lent forward and started kissing and nipping her throat, she sucked on her skin in a way Jaina knew was gonna mark. Jaina’s hands went to touch Sylvanas “no” she barked and took both Jaina’s wrists and held them above her head “i want you and I’m gonna take you right against this tree!” whispered Sylvanas in a husky voice. Jaina shivered under Sylvanas intense gaze, her hand slid under Jaina’s top. Sylvanas’s fingers ran over her nipple then gently tugged it, Jaina’s head flew back and hit the tree, that was gonna hurt later thought Jaina. Sylvanas leant forward and kissed her, there tongues met and the kiss became needy all tongues and teeth as Sylvanas kneaded her breast.

“Fuck Sylvanas touch me please” pleaded Jaina as she broke away from the kiss, “your driving me crazy I need you.” Sylvanas dropped to her knees, she slid Jaina’s skirt and underwear down.

“Your the only one I would get on my knees for, you taste so good” purred Sylvanas as her tongue plunged inside Jaina. She grabbed Jaina’s arse, so she could get deeper, Jaina moaned and threaded her fingers in to Sylvanas’s hair. Sylvanas licked over her clit and sucked again and again, the words that were coming from Jaina’s mouth made Sylvanas smile against her. Jaina could feel her orgasm coming closer with every lick, she leaned back against the tree not sure her legs would hold her. Sylvanas entered her wet folds with two fingers, she could feel Jaina tighten around her fingers. Sylvanas bent her fingers slightly forward and rubbed against her G spot, whilst her tongue was still at work on her clit.

“Holy fuck, I love you!” screamed Jaina as the most amazing orgasm washed over her, then her legs crumpled underneath her and Sylvanas lowered her to the ground. 

“Must be the sailor in you Lady Proudmoore because you have a filthy mouth” teased Sylvanas, “we can put that to good use later.” Jaina still breathing heavy just mumbled, she was absolutely exhausted. 

 

Sylvanas walked in to the bathroom “Alleria and Vereesa have gone out visiting so we have the place to ourselves”. Sylvanas put down the wine and glasses, then stripped off “Is there room for me in there?.” 

“Always” replied Jaina, her eyes on Sylvanas taking in all of her gorgeous form. “You take my breath away, your beauty and strength” said Jaina.

Sylvanas poured two glasses of wine and placed them near the bath “I notice you like watching” chuckled Sylvanas. “When you arrived here I noticed you watching me a lot or should I say staring and drooling!.”

“I wasn’t quite that bad” laughed Jaina flicking water at Sylvanas. Sylvanas climbed into the bath behind Jaina and laid back reaching out to take a sip of the wine.

Sylvanas ran her fingers down Jaina’s arms from her shoulders to her wrists “your skin is so soft I love touching you, I knew as soon as I saw you there was something different about you” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas leaned forward placing small kisses on the side of Jaina throat, then gently nipping her ear. She whispered “i Surfal ana” and continued to kiss Jaina’s throat. Jaina laid her head had back she could feel Sylvanas’s warm breath as she kissed her and it sent tingles south. Sylvanas reached round and gently kneaded Jaina’s breast, Jaina closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. Sylvanas tugged Jaina’s hair to get better access to her throat lightly nipping and sucking. Sylvanas’s other hand slid down Jaina’s side and rested low on her stomach tracing circles on Jaina’s stomach. 

Jaina could feel goose bumps along the skin Sylvanas touched “oh god your driving me crazy please touch me” moaned Jaina. 

“Patience” whispered Sylvanas. She ran her fingers over Jaina’s nipple, tugging gently, Jaina moaned again. 

“Please” whispered Jaina. 

“Not here on the bed I want to see all of you” replied Sylvanas. 

 

Sylvanas led Jaina to the bed, they laid down next to each other, Sylvanas leaned on her elbow as she looked Jaina up and down. “Your so beautiful” said Sylvanas and leant forward to kiss Jaina. Jaina’s hand went into Sylvanas’s hair and she ran her fingers through the golden locks. Sylvanas slipped her tongue into Jaina’s mouth and deepened the kiss. Jaina’s tongue twisted against hers, Jaina’s fingers stroked Sylvanas’s nipple. She gently tugged till she could feel it harden with the touch, she caressed Sylvanas breast and heard soft moans. Jaina moved on top of Sylvanas moving her thigh up to Sylvanas’s centre, Sylvanas moaned into Jaina’s mouth as they kissed. Sylvanas slowly ran her hand between them and entered Jaina’s slick folds, Jaina’s essence coated Sylvanas fingers, “Touch me please” moaned Sylvanas. 

Jaina didn’t need telling twice she thrust two fingers into Sylvanas, she was just as wet as Jaina “fuck you feel good” purred Jaina. Jaina’s thumb rubbed Sylvanas’s clit as her fingers slid in and out of her folds, Sylvanas’s moans grew louder every time she thrust back inside her. Sylvanas could feel herself getting close, so she increased the speed of her fingers inside Jaina. She could feel Jaina tighten around her fingers as she came, “Sylvanas I love you”. 

Seeing Jaina’s beautiful face as she came pushed Sylvanas over the edge, she came hard whispering into Jaina’s ear “I love you too”


	5. Taking the next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina goes all out to surprise Sylvanas. Time to move things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the future chapters will have events from Wow lore, but not exactly when they happened in the wow timeline. Hope the feelings don't come across as to cheesy.

A year on!

“When is she arriving? Said an excited Modera, Jaina’s closest friend in Dalaran. 

“I’m gonna go meet her now at Krasus Landing” replied Jaina as she checked everything was ready for Sylvanas’s visit. 

“I’ve checked everything ten times, just bring her back to the gardens and everything should be sorted” smiled Modera. 

“Thank you for all the help Modera”, Modera pulled Jaina into a hug.

“Anytime Jaina, now stay calm and go get her, let me know how it all goes”. Jaina turned and headed towards Krasus Landing, knots in her stomach and her heart beating fast. 

Sylvanas landed in Krasus Landing pleased to finally see Jaina after two months apart she’d really missed her. The first thing Sylvanas saw was the crazy blonde haired mage running towards her she smiled and held out her arms. Jaina dived into Sylvanas’s arms wrapping them tightly around her, “I’ve missed you so much Sylvanas”. 

“I’ve missed you too” said Sylvanas, inhaling the familiar scent of Jaina’s perfume. 

“I have arranged a private lunch for us in the main gardens” said Jaina taking Sylvanas’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Your very excited” smiled Sylvanas. 

“Just missed you so much” replied Jaina smiling as she lead Sylvanas towards the gardens through the busy city.

Jaina waved her hands to seal the gardens off, so it was just Sylvanas and herself. Jaina then waved her hands again and a blanket and lots of delicious food and drink appeared. “Wow you didn’t have to go to all this trouble, we could have eaten in the Inn.” 

“Its no trouble, I wanted it to just me and you” replied Jaina.

“Ah OK, I see” said Sylvanas with a lust filled look, pulling her closer. 

“Later, later I promise” laughed Jaina, “first I want to show you something I’ve been working on”. Jaina’s hands started to wave in the air again as she conjured up the words Will you marry me in the sky, her hands shook nervously as she waited for Sylvanas to read what she had put. Sylvanas turned round and Jaina was on one knee with a ring held out and repeating the words in the sky “Will you marry me?.” 

Sylvanas knelt down in front of Jaina with tears in her eyes, put her hands on Jaina’s face and said “yes, a thousand times yes”. Jaina’s eyes filled with tears of relief and joy as she nervously put the ring on Sylvanas’s finger and kissed her.

Jaina laid with her head in Sylvanas’s lap, as Sylvanas ran her fingers through Jaina’s beautiful blonde locks. “i have got something to give you” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas took the chain from round her neck and removed the ring that was hanging from it. “I want to give you my mother’s ring I was planning to propose myself, but you beat me to it” chuckled Sylvanas. Jaina opened her mouth to speak, but Sylvanas laid a finger on her lips “just let me get this out please, I’m not good at sharing my feelings” smiled Sylvanas nervously. “If I can’t tell you how I feel...” Sylvanas took a deep breath, “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.” “Your not just my lover you’re my best friend, you’re so smart, funny and patient, patient with me” Sylvanas sighed with relief. Jaina waited to see if Sylvanas had finished “I’m done” laughed Sylvanas.

“Oh Sylvanas, I love you” Jaina leant forward and kissed her slowly filling it with as much emotion as she could. Jaina released Sylvanas after a few minutes and wiped the tears from her face. Sylvanas slid the ring on to Jaina’s finger, Jaina looked at it “it’s gorgeous and a perfect fit, I love it.” Jaina couldn’t stop looking at the ring on her finger, it meant so much to her that Sylvanas had given her, her mother’s ring.

Jaina and Sylvanas walked through Dalaran heading back towards Jaina’s apartment, a very excited Modera ran up to them “well what happened?” she said. Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’s hand with a big smile on her face and showed Modera the ring. Then showed her, her own hand, Modera squealed and grabbed Jaina in a hug “I’m so happy for you.” Then she turned to Sylvanas and hugged her too.

“ERM thanks” said a very uncomfortable Sylvanas, then silently mouthed to Jaina “who is this?.”

Jaina trying not to laugh too much said “Sylvanas this is Modera, my friend.”

Modera smiled “How about we go for a drink and celebrate?.”

Sylvanas pulled a face, “how about another night, I think Sylvanas wants to get settled in tonight” said Jaina cheerfully, “thanks though.”

“No problem, enjoy your night” smiled Modera and walked off.

Later that evening, Sylvanas lay in bed with her head resting on Jaina’s chest listening to Jaina’s heartbeat totally content. Jaina turned and kissed her forehead, “Do you want kids?” blurted out Jaina. Jaina knew this was sudden, but this is where it had all gone wrong with Arthas and she couldn't bare to lose Sylvanas, she prayed Sylvanas felt the same way. 

“Wow, ERM yeah never really put much thought into it” stumbled Sylvanas. “Just a couple, do you?.” 

“Yes, there are magic ways to have one that’s part of both of us, I’ve looked it up” said Jaina nervously.

“OK…., ERM we don't have to rush it lets just enjoy the two of us for now and we can talk about this again in the future” said Sylvanas. 

Jaina smiled and cuddled closer to Sylvanas “OK.”

“Have you translated my note yet” laughed Sylvanas, “you’ve had it a couple of weeks now!.” Sylvanas had been sending her notes in thalassian. Sylvanas has said they were to help her learn the language, but Jaina knew they were love notes. She loved getting them because it was another side of Sylvanas only Jaina saw and it made Jaina feel special.

“Most of it, I love that you write me love notes its so cute!” replied Jaina knowing it would wind Sylvanas up.

“Cute!, I will show you cute woman” said Sylvanas as she disappeared below the blankets. Jaina giggled as Sylvanas’s lips kissed her thighs “I’m going take my time tonight!.”


	6. Trouble with the Proudmoore's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas go to tell Jaina's parents and are greeted by an unwelcome guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will not go up as frequently after this one.

Jaina had written to her family a couple of days after she had proposed to Sylvanas. Now she was on board a ship heading to Kul Tiras with Sylvanas and the nerves were setting in. The sea helped a bit, it always did, she was at home on the sea, in her Element. She commanded the crew with ease and helped out with the duties, she loved sailing. She approached one of the crew “is everything running smoothly.”

“Yes ma'am” replied the Sailor.

“Where is Lady Sylvanas?” asked Jaina.

“She is at the stern, she doesn’t appear well” replied the sailor. Jaina nodded and smiled as she walked to the stern of the ship, as she approached she saw a figure hunched over the side. Recognising the slim figure of Sylvanas she reached over gently to touch her shoulder “Sylvanas are you OK?.”

“Do I look OK?” as Sylvanas heaved again over the side of the ship. Jaina chuckled and Sylvanas turned and glared “its not funny.” Jaina pulled back Sylvanas’s hair as the heaving continued and stroked her back.

“Its just Sea sickness, come back to our quarters and I will make you something up to ease the sickness” replied Jaina as she handed her a bucket. Jaina put her arm around Sylvanas’s waist and walked her back to the room.

Jaina was tipping the contents of a few small bottles in to a glass and mixing them up, she handed it to Sylvanas. “Drink this its got ginger in should help with the sickness” said Jaina, Sylvanas sniffed it then downed it. 

“That tastes awful!” replied Sylvanas pulling a face as she swallowed it all.

“Don’t be such a baby, you will be feeling much better soon,” Sylvanas just grunted and laid down on the bed. Jaina lay on the bed behind her and pulled her close, then used her magic to cool down her own hand and placed it on Sylvanas’s forehead.

Sylvanas sighed “that does feel good, but you don’t have to fuss over me, I can look after myself.”

“Just let me help Sylvanas!, let me feel like you need me for once please!” pleaded Jaina.

“Sorry, I do need you, I just don't like feeling helpless” Sylvanas replied.

“Your hardly helpless, its just sickness it will pass soon. I don't like seeing you ill but I do like knowing there is a side of you that only I see” said Jaina. Jaina snuggled closer to Sylvanas and slowly stroked her fingers over the back of Sylvanas’s hand.

“Well I saw a different side of you today, so commanding on the deck, I really liked it!” said Sylvanas. “Seeing you in charge and so in control of the ship made me want to ….”

“Ha, none of that!, your not well enough for that” laughed Jaina as she gently slapped Sylvanas’s wondering hand. “I’ve been on ships since before I could walk, there familiar and comfortable” smiled Jaina.

“Yeah well as soon as I’m feeling better, I am gonna thoroughly investigate this new side of you” Said Sylvanas as she ran her hand down Jaina’s thigh.

Jaina laughed “well for now you can get some rest, I’m going up on deck to check on everything.”

“Stay!, please I promise I will just rest, don’t leave just yet” replied Sylvanas. Jaina smiled, put her arm back around Sylvanas and kissed her.

Jaina stood on the bow of the ship and looked out at an approaching Kul Tiras, wondering how her mother would react to her news. Her mother had been overjoyed when she was with Arthas the thought of her daughter becoming Queen one day, how much good it would do for the people of kul Tiras. Jaina was so much happier now, Sylvanas was everything to her, she had fallen so deeply for her. Sylvanas wasn’t a nobody, she was Ranger General of Silvermoon, a high ranking officer. Would her mother and specially her father see things the same way as she did.

Jaina walked off the ship with Sylvanas close behind her and was met by Robson one of her family’s Staff. “Lady Katherine has arranged rooms for you and will meet you at the family meal tonight, as she has other matters to attend to right now.”

“Well that will give us time to freshen up I guess, we will only need one room Lady Sylvanas is staying with me” replied Jaina.

“I beg your pardon Lady Jaina but …..”

“No buts Lady Sylvanas stays with me!” said Jaina as she strode off towards the keep. Jaina had missed the sea air and the noise of Boralus, she should really come back more. Tandred came running through the front doors and embraced his sister “I’ve missed you little brother”. The scene made Sylvanas think about her own younger brother Lirath taken too soon. “Sylvanas meet my brother Tandred” smiled Jaina. Sylvanas nodded and smiled, Lirath was a little shorter, but had, had the same cheeky look in his eyes.

Jaina led Sylvanas to her room, wow it had not changed at all Jaina was surprised so many happy childhood memories flooded her mind. “So this is where young Jaina spent her time” said Sylvanas as she walked round the room, then sat on the edge of the bed. Jaina walked over and sat next to her, then pulled Sylvanas back to lay on the bed with her, kissing her.

“What do you mean by young! I’m only 21 now” playfully nipping Sylvanas’s bottom lip. Sylvanas rolled on top of her and kissed her back, tongues dancing together. “I want you Jaina, but not here it seems wrong, the bath is not off limits though, come!” Sylvanas beckoned as she headed towards the bathroom. Jaina smiled and eagerly followed after her.

Jaina walked towards the dining room followed by Sylvanas, Jaina lost in thought wondering how her mother would take her news. Jaina had written many times to her mother talking about Sylvanas, but wanted to tell her about the engagement face to face. As they entered the dining room, Sylvanas looked around it certainly was decorated well, but not a patch on the elegance of Silvermoon. “Jaina” said her mother as she hurried over to greet her daughter, she hugged her tightly. She held her hand out to Sylvanas and shook her hand, “Lady Sylvanas I presume nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you Lady Proudmoore” replied Sylvanas.

Katherine smiled “Just call me Katherine no need for formalities with a friend of Jaina’s.”  
“Where is father?” enquired Jaina, “I wanted to talk to both of you.”

“He is on important business in Stormwind, I will make sure I tell him Jaina dear” replied Katherine. “We are just waiting on one more guest then we can started dinner, I think I hear him coming now.” The door opened and Arthas Menethil walked in, Jaina’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Arthas!” cried Jaina, she turned to look at Sylvanas who was glaring at her.


	7. An unwelcome Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family drama and interfering ex's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post everyday, but i have had more time to write seen as the game is to laggy to play right now. Hope you enjoy the drama.

Jaina mouthed to Sylvanas “I didn’t know, sorry.”

“Right, now everyone is here shall we take our seats?, Sylvanas you sit there opposite Jaina, Tandred next to Sylvanas and Arthas can sit next to Jaina” said Katherine. Jaina sat down feeling very awkward she had not seen Arthas in two years and things had not ended well. She wanted to know what Sylvanas was thinking from looking at her it wasn’t anything good. This was not how it was supposed to go, she couldn’t believe her mother had invited Arthas. “Let’s all eat and then Jaina and Arthas have announcements they want to make” said Katherine smiling, not noticing the tension that was now in the room. There was mostly general chat during the meal Tandred asking Jaina how her studies were going and talking about what he had been up to since Jaina had last visited. Jaina kept trying to catch Sylvanas’s eye, but she wasn’t having any luck, Sylvanas only spoke when asked a direct questions mainly by Katherine about what she did in Silvermoon. After a long hour everyone had finished, Jaina was feeling really nervous now and had only picked at her food which caused inquisitive looks from her mother. “Shall we get on with the announcements now, Arthas your our guest why don’t you go first” smiled Katherine.

Arthas smiled and turned to Jaina and took her hand “I’ve had lots of time to think, I’m sorry for the way I treated you before and I would like you and I to give it another try.” Katherine reached over and patted Jaina’s other hand and smiled. Jaina felt queasy and was having trouble processing what was going on, it wasn’t supposed to go like this. She just sat there for a few minutes, “Jaina what do you think?” said Arthas. Suddenly Sylvanas’s chair shot back and she walked out of the room slamming the door as she went. Jaina pulled her hand out of Arthas’s hand and found her voice.

“No Arthas!, Mother I came here to tell you I asked Sylvanas to marry me, I love her” cried Jaina. Katherine looked shocked, “Mother I wrote to you telling you about Sylvanas we aren’t just friends we have been together for a year and a half now” said Jaina her heart beating so fast.

“I didn’t think it was serious, Jaina with Arthas you could be queen one day, this would make your father and I so happy please think about it” replied Katherine.

“I don’t love Arthas any more, I’m going to check on Sylvanas” said Jaina as she strode from the room leaving her mother and Arthas just staring after her.

Jaina entered their room, Sylvanas was packing her stuff when she heard Jaina enter she turned “well did you give him an answer?.”

“I did and it was no! never because I don’t love him, I love you!” replied Jaina. Jaina could see unshed tears in Sylvanas eyes “I’m sorry I didn’t answer straight away and you doubted how I felt, but I was in shock I wasn’t expecting that.” “There is nobody else for me, I feel more for you than I ever did for him” said Jaina as she stepped forward and took Sylvanas’s hand.

“You could be a Queen with him rule a Kingdom he can offer you a lot more than I can” replied Sylvanas.

“With you, we are equals, not just a baby making machine, a trophy!” said Jaina. “I’ve never felt so happy as I have with you, you love and support me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me” said Jaina a tear running down her face.

Sylvanas stepped forward closer to Jaina “We are equals, you’re a strong, confident woman and I love that about you and of course I’ll have you.” “I cant see my future without you” replied Sylvanas cupping Jaina’s face and wiping away the tear. Suddenly there was knock on the door, Jaina sighed and opened it, Arthas was stood there. 

“Jaina please reconsider we had something special, please don’t deny me!” said Arthas.

“I don’t know how to make this any clearer, maybe this will help” replied Jaina as she turned round took Sylvanas’s face and kissed her, Sylvanas winked, grabbed Jaina’s bottom and Jaina kicked the door shut. Tongues entwined as they deepened the kiss after a few minutes they broke apart, both laughing. “I think he got it now, was grabbing my bum really necessary?” chuckled Jaina. Sylvanas just shrugged and laughed. “Lets just go home, I’ve had enough” sighed Jaina.

“Yes that’s a very good idea, I know your mother isn’t happy now, she will come round” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas walked up to Jaina touched her forehead to Jaina’s and looked her in the eye “If she doesn’t then we will deal with it together, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I know, I can get through anything with you at my side, I love you” replied Jaina. Sylvanas wiped the tears off Jaina’s face and just held her.


	8. The big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing their wedding day with family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a lot of description about what there wearing because I'm not really into fashion. I had help with the vows from a few sites on google.

Four months later

“Well it’s our big day tomorrow, you nervous?” asked Jaina as she lay with her head in Sylvanas’s lap. Sylvanas was running her fingers through Jaina’s hair absent-mindedly.

“Sort of, but not about marrying you, are you sure you are OK with bringing it forward” replied Sylvanas. “I just want Alleria to be there and she is leaving soon to go fight the legion with Turalyon.”

“Sylvanas I would marry you anywhere, any time!” said Jaina. “I just wish my mother and father would come, least Tandred is coming” sighed Jaina. Sylvanas gently rubbed circles on Jaina’s temples, Jaina smiled Sylvanas made her so happy. “They’ve decorated the village up so nice, with all the flowers and the archway, it looks great.” 

Jaina sat in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches to her hair, making sure everything was just right for the tenth time. She stood up and checked her dress, it was a long, lacy flowing dress down to her feet. The bodice was so tight she thought her chest was gonna burst out of it at any moment. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, “are you ready?” shouted Veressa as she burst in anyway. “Wow Jaina you look amazing, Tandred is waiting to walk you down the aisle” said Veressa excitedly. Jaina walked out the room and took Tandred’s arm and they walked outside, it was busy and everybody was in there seats waiting. The music started and Jaina walked down the aisle to the front near the archway and waited for Sylvanas. She looked around nervously, then saw Sylvanas exit the spire. Jaina was suddenly overwhelmed Sylvanas looked stunning, she wore a white tunic, trousers and a white cloak with the hood up. Sylvanas walked down the aisle arm in arm with Alleria, Alleria smiled as she passed Sylvanas’s hand to Jaina.

Tears already welling up in Jaina’s eyes she whispered “you look amazing” to Sylvanas. They took each others hands and turned to face each other. The Celebrant started the ceremony and in no time it was time for Jaina to say her vows. Jaina cleared her throat “Sylvanas from the moment our paths crossed, you’ve captivated me, challenged me, frustrated me and improved me in ways no person has done before, I have fallen in love with you again and again.” The tears started flowing from Sylvanas’s eyes as Jaina spoke. “I promise to be true to you, to support and encourage you and to challenge and frustrate you.” Sylvanas rolled her eyes and smiled. “I truly believe we are good for each other and that we will continue to grow stronger together.” The celebrant turned to Sylvanas, Sylvanas wiped her eyes ready to read her vows.

“Jaina, in your eyes, I have found my home, in your heart, I have found my love.” said Sylvanas. “In your soul, I have found my mate, with you, I am whole, full, alive.” “You make me laugh, you let me cry, you are my breath, my every heartbeat.” “Today we move from I to we, Jaina take this ring as a symbol of my decision to join my life with yours until death should part us.” “I walked to this place to meet you today, we shall walk from it together.”The celebrant finished the rest of the ceremony and they exchanged rings.

“I now pronounce you partners for life, you can now kiss” said the celebrant. They lent forward and kissed tenderly for a few seconds, everyone clapped, but all Sylvanas and Jaina could see was each other.

Everything seemed like a dream, Sylvanas and Jaina were sat at a table surrounded by family and friends. “I know everyone that should be here, isn't, but this day is just perfect” smiled Jaina. The speeches were done, Alleria and Modera had done a great job at making everyone laugh, they had picked well. Jaina got up and called for quiet, “I would just like to thank everyone for joining us on our special day.” “All this couldn’t have been possible without the hard work of my new sister-in-laws Veressa and Alleria.” “Also thanks to my brother Tandred for walking down the aisle, love you little brother,” Tandred went bright red, but smiled. “Finally thanks to my gorgeous new wife for your love and support,” Sylvanas reached out and took Jaina’s hand. “Right lets get some drinking and dancing done!” a cheer went up and everyone headed to the dance floor.

Alleria walked up to Sylvanas and touched her arm to get her attention “Congratulations, its been a great day, I wish mother could’ve been here, she would’ve been so proud of you Sylvanas” said Alleria.

“Thanks for everything Alleria” smiled Sylvanas.

“I’m glad your so happy Sylvanas, you deserve it all and more, look after Jaina she is good for you” replied Alleria.

“Do you have to leave so soon, I’m gonna miss you, so will Veressa” said Sylvanas.

“Your both grown now and have your own lives to lead, I have to find my own path, someone has to keep the legion at bay” replied Alleria sadly. Alleria pulled Sylvanas in for a hug, both with tears in their eyes. “I’ll be back, now go and have a dance with your new wife” smiled Alleria.

Jaina was a little tipsy, when she saw Sylvanas heading towards her “here comes my sexy wife!” shouted Jaina. Sylvanas laughed as she planted a kiss on Jaina’s lips before she could shout anything else. Sylvanas threw Jaina over her shoulder and walked towards the spire, as everyone laughed and cheered.


	9. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says the Honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

“Tell me why we are doing this again” asked Sylvanas as she lay next to Jaina in the small bed in what can only be described as a shack!.

“Come on Sylvanas, its romantic! Just you and me in the middle of nowhere” replied Jaina. Jaina had wanted to show Sylvanas where she had grown up, but had not wanted her mother or father to know she was in Kul Tiras. They had refused to attend her wedding so for now she wanted to have nothing to do with them, she was happy and wanted to stay that way. Jaina had to admit it wasn’t the perfect honeymoon like she’d wanted, but it was so close to the sand and the sea. Jaina had missed hearing the sea as she drifted off to sleep, it always calmed her and made her feel safe. She wanted to share it all with Sylvanas, she knew Sylvanas’s previous journey on the sea had not been great because of the Sea sickness. Jaina had made something up for her this time and she had hardly felt ill at all, she knew the more time Sylvanas spent on the sea the sickness would eventually disappear. 

“I suppose anywhere with you is good with me, Mrs Jaina Proudmoore- Windrunner” smiled Sylvanas, “you do know you didn’t have to take my name don’t you?.”

“Yes but I wanted to, its long but I love it!” beamed Jaina, “what are we going to do today, some sight seeing?.”

“I can see everything I want to see from right here!” said Sylvanas as her eyes trailed over Jaina’s body. 

“Sylvanas!” laughed Jaina, then she felt Sylvanas’s warm mouth on her breast, “OK we will stay here a little longer!.”

 

Jaina sat on the beach looking out at the sea, she couldn’t believe how happy she was. She heard the clank of the glasses as Sylvanas approached “Can I join you?” said Sylvanas.

“Always” smiled Jaina, “Just thinking how incredibly lucky I am being here, with my gorgeous wife.”

“Yep” is all Sylvanas said, Jaina shoved her and laughed. Sylvanas poured them a glass of wine, passing one to Jaina, “to us” and tapped her glass on Jaina’s. 

“Teach me to use a bow” said Jaina excitedly.

Sylvanas sighed “why?.”

“You love it so much hunting in the forest, I want to understand why you love it so much and take an interest in it.” “If its something you want to keep to yourself then I'm fine with that too” replied Jaina.

“No its fine I will teach you, but its not easy I don’t fancy having our first argument, when we have only been married for five minutes” joked Sylvanas. 

Jaina got up and offered Sylvanas her hand “come inside and I will show you how grateful I am” winked Jaina.

Sylvanas was already laid on the bed naked when Jaina walked in, Jaina shook her head and smiled. Jaina shed her own clothes and crawled across the bed, Sylvanas never took her eyes off her. Jaina loved the way Sylvanas looked at her body with as much excitement as when they had first met, Sylvanas always made her feel sexy and comfortable with her body. Jaina leant in and kissed Sylvanas lips softly, her arm reaching to pull Sylvanas closer. As her body touched Sylvanas’s, she could feel the excitement start to build “I wish we could stay in this moment forever” whispered Jaina. Jaina eased herself on top of Sylvanas, trailing light kisses down her throat, pulling a soft moan from Sylvanas. Jaina said an incantation in her head and bent forward and took one of Sylvanas’s nipples in her mouth, Sylvanas took a sharp intake of breath.

“Is that your magic?” asked Sylvanas.

“yes, is it OK?” replied Jaina, Sylvanas nodded as Jaina returned her ice cold mouth to Sylvanas’s breast. Jaina sucked the hardened nipple into her mouth, nipping the skin gently then running her tongue over it. Sylvanas moaned at the sensations, her body arching into Jaina’s, her body responding to Jaina’s every touch. She could already feel the wetness between her thighs, as Jaina’s attention went to the other breast. Jaina continued down her body with icy kisses over her heated skin. She felt Jaina’s lips kissing her inner thighs, she was aching for Jaina to be inside her.

“Jaina please!” moaned Sylvanas, Jaina never needed telling twice. Jaina entered Sylvanas wet folds deeply with her icy cold tongue, Sylvanas moaned loudly and grabbed the sheet with both hands. “fuck!” was the only thing Sylvanas could utter, as Jaina’s tongue went to work on her clit. Jaina concentrated again and used the same magic to make her fingers colder, slipping two inside Sylvanas. The sheets were now balled up in Sylvanas fists as Jaina's fingers slipped in and out of her. The coolness was heightening everything, all Sylvanas could say was her wife’s name over and over. Jaina could feel Sylvanas’s walls tighten around her fingers as she got closer to orgasm and her breathing becoming more ragged. Jaina sucked and ran her tongue over her clit, and pumped her fingers deeper in to Sylvanas as she came repeating Jaina’s name over and over. Sylvanas collapsed against the bed as her orgasm washed over her, she felt exhausted but happy.

She felt Jaina smile against her “Your welcome” whispered Jaina, laying her head against Sylvanas thigh.


	10. Adding to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic baby and relationship fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with a magic baby maybe a bit cheesy sorry lol.

A year later!

“Do you think we are ready for such a big step” said a worried Jaina. 

Sylvanas took Jaina’s hand and smiled “I thought I would be the one to panic about this, yes I think we are ready for this.” Jaina reached for the vial, inspecting it, there future was inside this small vial. Jaina had done her research well, this was gonna give them the family they wanted. They had decided Jaina was going to carry the baby, all she had to do now was take the potion and make love to Sylvanas. “This is totally safe for you to take isn’t it?” said Sylvanas turning to Jaina “there are other ways.”

“Yes it’s safe, I want this baby to be part of both of us!” replied Jaina. Jaina put the vial to her lips and swallowed the contents, she could feel the magic inside of her. “Try not to concentrate to much on the potion lets just ….” Sylvanas kissed Jaina cupping her cheeks with her hands, making Jaina feel safe. Jaina deepened the kiss entwining her tongue with Sylvanas, trying to ignore the pressure and just doing what they had done so many times before. Sylvanas broke the kiss, took Jaina’s hand and led her over to the bed. Sylvanas sat on the bed and gently pulled Jaina back and until she lay on top of her, her hands reaching up to pull Jaina in to another kiss. Everything was slow, gentle and full of emotion, Jaina rolled on to her side and pulled Sylvanas close needing to feel Sylvanas’s skin against hers. There bodies entwined, Sylvanas thigh slid up to Jaina’s centre, she could already feel how much Jaina wanted her. Jaina pushed hard against Sylvanas thigh, still not feeling close enough to her. Sylvanas trailed kisses down Jaina’s throat, Jaina’s hand ran down between there bodies, Sylvanas moaned as Jaina’s fingers entered her. Sylvanas followed suit and slid two fingers inside Jaina “oh god, yes I need you!” gasped Jaina. There bodies melding together as one, Jaina’s other hand in Sylvanas hair, pulling her in to a kiss making sure there wasn’t any distance between them. Sylvanas’s fingers buried deep in to Jaina, pulling the most amazing sounds from Jaina. Jaina was getting so close to the edge now, she slid a third finger into Sylvanas and rubbed her thumb over her clit. “Come for me” whispered Jaina into Sylvanas ear, Jaina’s orgasm hit her and she called Sylvanas name again and again. Hearing her name on Jaina’s lips, Sylvanas came undone waves of pleasure washing over her, falling back against the pillow. Jaina turned to face Sylvanas and stroked her cheek “I love you.”

Sylvanas whispered “I love you, are you OK?.”

Jaina nodded “I can feel the magic inside me,” Sylvanas pulled her close and kissed her forehead, Jaina laid her head on Sylvanas chest and closed her eyes.

Two months later  
Jaina arrived back in Silvermoon it felt like coming home now, her family was here. She had been gone a month and a half now and she missed Sylvanas so much. She knew Sylvanas had been having a tough time, since her sister Alleria had disappeared through the dark portal fighting the legion. She had tried to be there for Sylvanas, but she had built her walls so high, Jaina often still struggled to know what Sylvanas was really thinking. Jaina knew Sylvanas tried, but it was just the way she was.

Jaina knew Sylvanas was working, so she went to watch her training some of the new recruits. She had come back a week earlier than she should of done and loved to surprise Sylvanas. She watched her firing arrows into a target dummy, Jaina couldn’t help herself she lifted her fingers to her lips and wolf whistled loudly. Sylvanas turned in her direction, when she recognised who it was, there was a split second of a smirk. Then she feigned annoyance and Jaina earned a stern look, Jaina just chuckled she knew Sylvanas’s bark was worse than her bite. “Take a break, be back in thirty mins” Sylvanas shouted to the recruits. Sylvanas strolled over to Jaina “must you really do that?.” 

“I saw a beautiful woman and thought I would show my appreciation” laughed Jaina. Sylvanas rolled her eyes and pulled Jaina in for a kiss, “I’ve missed you Sylvanas” as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’m back early because I have something to tell you” said Jaina, “I have been feeling off it the last few days, so I went to see a healer and I’m pregnant!.”

“Really!, Jaina I cant believe it” Sylvanas stroked Jaina’s stomach, she pulled Jaina into a hug “I’m so happy it worked, it really worked!.”

3 months later  
Jaina loved how protective Sylvanas was she often woke in the night to find Sylvanas cuddled up to her with an arm over Jaina’s stomach. Jaina lay there just watching Sylvanas sleep, she was so beautiful. Suddenly Jaina could feel some feather light kicks from her stomach, she held her hand on her stomach and the baby kicked again. She excitedly shook Sylvanas awake, “what’s wrong, are you OK?” said a now wide awake Sylvanas on high alert. Jaina grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach, Sylvanas looked confused.

Jaina stroked her stomach “come on!, kick for your mums” as if the baby was listening the baby kicked again several times. Sylvanas face lit up, tears filled her eyes and she leant forward and kissed Jaina’s stomach.

“I love you both” said Sylvanas, she lay back on the pillow next to Jaina and pulled her close. Sylvanas laid her hand on Jaina’s stomach and they just laid there feeling the babies kicks till they happily drifted off back to sleep.


	11. Till death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthas is back! Major character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the Summary says major character death sorry. Some mild violence. I will be using events from the wow timeline, but making them fit to my story.

“I should of gone with him, maybe all this wouldn’t of happened then” said Jaina with a concerned look on her face.

“Jaina he made his own choices your not to blame that he is now the Lich King” sighed Sylvanas, “will he ever be out of our lives!.” They had been receiving worrying reports of what Arthas had been doing over the past couple of months. First the slaughter at Stratholme, then that he was the Lich King with an undead army. He had asked for Jaina’s help initially, but Jaina had thought it was another plot to get her back so had refused. Now she felt guilty if she had just done something different all this might not have happened. Sylvanas put her arms around Jaina and pulled her close “please try not to worry, its not good for the baby, he chose the wrong path!.” Jaina sighed and rested her head against Sylvanas chest listening to the steady beat of her heart.

Two weeks later! 

“Jaina I need to know your safe please go back to Dalaran” said a worried Sylvanas. Arthas was on his way to attack Quel’ Thalas, Sylvanas had been called to duty. 

“I want to be at your side Sylvanas, I love you, I can’t lose you!” pleaded Jaina. 

“You wont lose me, he will never get through both the gates, the baby is due soon its too dangerous for you to be here, I can’t concentrate and do my Job if I don’t know that you and the baby are safe, please Jaina!.” Tears welled up in Jaina’s eyes she knew Sylvanas was right, she pulled Sylvanas close and kissed her. Needy kisses, filled with emotion, she didn’t want to let go of Sylvanas. “I love you and the baby so much and will see you soon, now go!” smiled Sylvanas trying to reassure Jaina. 

“I love you Sylvanas” said Jaina as she stepped through the portal and left, Sylvanas never took her eyes off Jaina till she had completely disappeared. Truth was, she was worried, the latest report had said Arthas army was huge and they gained more by raising the fallen. 

 

“Nobody touch that Bitch! she’s mine!” yelled Arthas as he cut his way through through the other rangers to get to Sylvanas. 

A young mother and child stumbled close to Sylvanas, she moved to where they were, helped them up “You need to get to safety now, run!.” Arthas was getting closer, she knew she had to do something and soon. She looked around her, most of the rangers were dead or dying, Sylvanas turned and walked up to Arthas. “I’m what you want, please stop this slaughter” cried Sylvanas.

“Your part of what I want, look around you Sylvanas all this could’ve been avoided, you failed your people!” replied Arthas.

He was right she had failed her people, this was all because he wanted something she had “Do what you want to me, you will never have her!, not after everything you’ve done! Said Sylvanas angrily. 

“Neither will you! Screamed Arthas as he thrust Frostmourne through Sylvanas, Thoughts of Jaina ran through her head as tears fell from her eyes.

“Finish it, give me a clean death” cried Sylvanas.

“Never” replied Arthas, Sylvanas screamed as Arthas ripped her spirit from her body.

 

Jaina paced through the Violet Citadel, there had been no news for a while and that didn’t feel good. She was desperate to make a portal and find out for herself what was going on, but knew Sylvanas would be angry with her. Vereesa appeared at the entrance to the Citadel, Jaina hurried towards her. As she got closer, she saw Vereesa’s tear stained face and red eyes, Suddenly Jaina struggled to breathe. A pain shot through her chest, she screamed “No” as she backed away from Vereesa, everything was a blur. 

Jaina collapsed, Vereesa ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. “Modera, help me get her out of here!” shouted Vereesa. All the other mages had started to turn round now to see what was happening, Modera hurried over to them and ported them to Jaina’s apartment. They lifted Jaina on to the sofa, “thank you, I can take it from here,” Modera squeezed Vereesa’s hand and left. Vereesa sat down next to Jaina and squeezed Jaina’s hand “Come on Jaina! Let me know your OK” pleaded Vereesa.

A small voice said “I will never be OK again!” as Jaina’s eyes open, tears fell down her cheek. “Was it him!, did Arthas kill her?” whispered Jaina, Vereesa just nodded. Jaina buried her face in Vereesa’s chest and broke down. Vereesa put her arm round Jaina, as the tears started to flow from her own eyes again.

Some time later, Jaina woke up, her head pounding, she carefully got up so not to disturb Vereesa. She pulled a blanket over her and headed for the bedroom she wanted to be alone. She felt guilty here was Vereesa looking after her and she had lost her whole family!. Jaina picked up a photo of Sylvanas and her on there wedding day “you said you would come back to us, now you’ve left us alone!.” Jaina suddenly feeling angry threw the picture at the wall, it smashed and fell to the floor “I can’t do this on my own!” screamed Jaina as the tears started again. 

Vereesa rushed into the room “You won’t have to do it on your own, I’m here for you, I promise.” Vereesa grabbed Jaina and hugged her tightly as tears took over Jaina again.


	12. An unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas funeral and Jaina facing the future without her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild violence, triggers contains mild physical assault. Hurt and Anger. Please don't read this if any of that will trigger or upset you.

Two weeks after Sylvanas’s death

Jaina felt numb, empty, she just lay there in the bed where she had been since she found out. Vereesa had brought her food, but she just wasn’t interested, she forced herself to eat something for the baby. Sometimes Vereesa had stayed with her and she had cried till there was nothing left, it took everything for her to just function at this level. She remembered vaguely, that Modera had been there too talking to her, trying to comfort her. Vereesa had been her rock she still came back even when Jaina had screamed and raged. These times made Jaina feel worse Vereesa had lost her last remaining family member. There had been letters from here mother but Jaina had thrown them in the fire, they just made her angry, why would her mother care now she never did before. The funeral was in two days, there was no body, there was hardly any bodies, he had raised most of them to bolster his army. She couldn’t even say his name, she wish she had never met him he was a monster!. Why hadn’t she made Sylvanas come with her, forced her through a portal, she knew Sylvanas would’ve never left. Jaina knew in her heart that she would never have asked that of Sylvanas, but the selfish part of her wished she had done it. The only reason Jaina didn’t go after him was the baby, she couldn’t lose the baby, the only part of Sylvanas she had left. 

The day of the funeral had arrived, the day she had been dreading she didn’t know if she could get through it. She had arrived early with Vereesa to get some things from the spire, neither of them wanted to stay there it hurt too much, all the memories. This was the first time most people had been back to Quel’Thalas, forces had been brought into secure the area. Arthas hadn’t stuck around, he had done what he had come for and cleared out. The armies brought in still had to deal with some small packs of scourge. The service went well and the funeral pyre had been lit, what exactly they were burning Jaina had no idea. Jaina stared into the fire, people had expected her to say something, but she couldn’t nothing seemed good enough. How could you sum up such an amazing person into a few words. Her throat was hoarse anyway, she had barely used it in the last few days except to scream and rage about how unfair it was. It was unfair! they had only been together four short years, it wasn’t enough!

Six months later!

Jaina had started a new life in Theramore with her daughter and she was trying to be happy. Sylvanas was still in her thoughts daily and she missed her terribly especially when she looked at their daughter beautiful elven features she looked so much like Sylvanas. Vereesa visited often they were as close as sisters themselves, but Vereesa had her own life to lead with Rhonin and there twin boys. Jaina had risen quickly in the Alliances ranks due to her families status, although Jaina didn’t have much to do with her mother. She even had her own apprentice now, Kinndy Sparkshine a great student. There wasn’t a day that went by that Jaina didn’t wish Sylvanas could be at her side, but Jaina was as happy as she could be.

 

Jaina was going about her daily duties, when she felt the magic of a portal and turned to see Vereesa had arrived she looked concerned. Jaina went over and hugged her “hi, is everything OK?, the boys OK?” asked Jaina.

Vereesa smiled nervously “yes, the boys are great thanks,” Jaina breathed a sigh of relief. Vereesa took Jaina’s hand “Rhonin thinks I shouldn’t tell you this, but I think you have a right to know!” said Vereesa, the concern returned to Jaina’s face, she nodded for Vereesa to continue. Vereesa took a deep breath “A woman that looks a lot like Sylvanas has been seen close to the Spire, thoughts are Arthas might have raised her, although she doesn’t look like the other scourge.” Jaina’s head spun and she felt unsteady, she reached for a chair, her head in her hands.  
“Am I hearing you right you think Sylvanas is somehow alive, well not alive!, but back?” said a confused Jaina her heart beating hard in her chest.

Vereesa shrugged “I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t think there was something to it.”

“I need to go find out, can you look after the baby and things here please? replied Jaina.

“Why don’t you wait and we can organise this properly, I will go with you, it might be dangerous!” pleaded Vereesa.

“No, its easier if I go alone, it might be nothing, I promise if I find anything I will let you know” Jaina said already grabbing some stuff she needed from her drawers. Vereesa knew there was no point arguing with Jaina once she had made her mind up. Jaina conjured a portal, hugged Vereesa tightly “Thank you” said Jaina and she disappeared through the portal.

 

Jaina walked round the spire, memories flooded her mind, she could feel Sylvanas everywhere. “I knew you would come!” said a voice Jaina instantly recognised it even though it was now deeper and had an edge to it. 

Jaina turned towards the voice “Sylvanas!” Jaina mouthed dropped open as she took in Sylvanas’s appearance. Her skin was now a blueish purple, her eyes glowed bright red and she was still dressed in her ranger armour. 

Jaina started to walk towards her, Sylvanas held out her hand “stop, don’t ….” said Sylvanas. Jaina stopped immediately, she could feel anger coming from her and she didn’t know why. “I’m not that Sylvanas any more, look at me! yelled Sylvanas. “This is not gonna be some loving reunion!” spat Sylvanas, “look what your ex has done to me, he wouldn’t even let me die, he brought me back as this monstrosity!.”

Jaina was shocked at the way Sylvanas spoke to her, with so much anger “you once told me I was not to blame for the path Arthas took” said Jaina almost in a whisper, her heart breaking.

Seeing Jaina looking sad and defeated infuriated Sylvanas even more, she shot at Jaina, pinning her to the wall by her throat “how dare you, do you know what he put me through because of you!, he tortured, tormented me and ripped my spirit from my body!” screamed Sylvanas. Jaina could feel Sylvanas’s fingernails digging into her throat and breaking the skin, she was terrified, she had never seen Sylvanas like this. Jaina trembled as Sylvanas moved her face closer, “or is this what you wanted?” whispered Sylvanas as she pushed her lips roughly against Jaina’s kissing her with so much force her head bounced off the wall. There was no passion just anger as she bit down on Jaina’s bottom lip, Jaina could taste her own blood on Sylvanas lips, she leered at Jaina’s breasts you want me to touch you don’t you. Jaina’s body started to react to Sylvanas, she felt an ache between her legs, she had missed her so much. This was all anger, she had not been touched in so long and part of her wanted to let this happen. “So needy, you always were, I could do almost anything to you right now and you would let me, because you love me” mocked Sylvanas.

This was anger and revenge, this wasn’t the Sylvanas she knew, she balled her fists and felt her magic “fuck you Sylvanas!” and pushed Sylvanas off her. Sylvanas flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall with the force of Jaina’s magic. Sylvanas smirked as Jaina wiped the blood from her mouth and walked towards the door. 

“You still taste good!, run away little girl” mocked Sylvanas.

Jaina turned she wouldn’t give Sylvanas the pleasure of seeing how much she was hurting “If you care at all you have a daughter, her name is Lireesa after your mother” said Jaina she disappeared through the portal.

“Get out” screamed Sylvanas to now empty air, tears burned her cheeks.

Jaina fell to the floor, as she came through the portal, Vereesa handed the baby to one of the staff “take her out of here now,” as she ran over to Jaina. 

Jaina looked up at Vereesa tears down her face “your right I shouldn’t have gone!.”

Vereesa saw the marks on Jaina’s face and throat “did she hurt you?.”

“She is nothing like she was before” said Jaina sadly. Vereesa put her arms round Jaina and pulled her close as Jaina sobbed.


	13. Making things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to sort Arthas out once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence

“She was right!, this whole mess with Arthas is my fault” said Jaina as she stood in the keep in Theramore chatting with Vereesa. “That's why I must go to Icecrown and kill him myself, finish him once and for all.”

“Jaina he is too powerful he will kill you!” cried Vereesa, “At least let me go with you I can help.”

“No Vereesa!, I need you here if anything happens to me, you need to take care of Lireesa please!” replied Jaina taking hold of Vereesa’s hands.

Vereesa squeezed Jaina’s hands “you know I will look after her, I just don’t want to lose you, your all the family I have left.” 

Jaina walked over to Vereesa and put her arms around her “Hopefully you wont lose me, but I need to try” whispered Jaina. Jaina let go of Vereesa and walked over to Lireesa’s crib, bending forward she kissed the sleeping infant. “Mummy loves you so much, look after your auntie Vereesa for me,” turned and teleported from the room.

 

Vereesa walked into her old family home hoping her instincts were right and Sylvanas was still watching the place. It only took a few moments for her to be proven right as Sylvanas walked in to the spire. “What are you doing here Little moon, didn’t Jaina come running back to you with tales of what a monster I am now!” said Sylvanas. As Sylvanas stepped into the light of the spire, Vereesa couldn’t hide the shock of Sylvanas’s appearance.

Taking a deep breath “Jaina didn’t say anything, I know you hurt her Sylvanas, if you ever touch her that way again I will …..” 

Sylvanas walked up and laid a finger on Vereesa’s lips silencing her, “don’t make threats you can’t act on little moon!” said Sylvanas in a low warning tone. Vereesa backed away, trying to hide the fear, the reports were right Sylvanas had changed for the worse. Sylvanas glared impatiently at Vereesa “well! Why are you here I’m sure it’s not just to catch up” Sylvanas turned to leave.

“Jaina has gone on her own to kill Arthas!” cried Vereesa, “she’s doing it for you!.”

Without even turning round “what makes you think I care what happens to her” said Sylvanas as she strode away from the spire. The problem was she did care, she sprinted away.

 

Jaina had found it easy to get through Arthas undead minions killing hundreds until she finally managed to reach the inner Chamber. She had been exchanging blows with Arthas for what seemed like hours and she was exhausted. He didn't even seem to be tiring, he was toying with her before he killed her. Over her head flew arrows directed at Arthas, she turned to see Sylvanas and her heart lifted maybe everything wasn’t lost. “Ah how sweet the wife has come to save you Jaina, what do you think of my improvements to her?.” Another volley of arrows headed toward Arthas but he simply held up his hand and they fell to the ground. “You really think your arrows are gonna kill me, its gonna take more than a few arrows to stop me” laughed Arthas. Maybe I should do to Jaina what I did to you Sylvanas, show her what you really are?.”

Sylvanas sent several more volleys at Arthas “they’re not meant to kill you just distract you!” said Sylvanas as she ran up to Jaina and grabbed her hand. “Come on” cried Sylvanas, “he is too powerful we can’t kill him.” Jaina looked at Arthas, she really wanted to finish it, but knew they couldn’t do it on there own, Jaina waved her arms and cast an ice trap on Arthas, suddenly Sylvanas tugged her arm and dragged her from the chamber. They ran through the halls, Jaina looked back to see if Sylvanas was still there, “I’m still here, that ice block won’t have bought us much time now run!” yelled Sylvanas. They reached the entrance and Vereesa was waiting with an Alliance air ship, Sylvanas pushed Jaina on to the ship. Jaina reached out for Sylvanas “I will be fine, I had to make sure you were safe, get her to safety” she directed to Vereesa. Vereesa just nodded, Jaina watched Sylvanas till she disappeared out of sight.

Jaina didn’t realise she would be back in Icecrown so soon after Sylvanas had rescued her. A few days after she had got back the news had got through to her that Tirion Fordring and a group of champions had done what she couldn’t and killed the Lich King, Arthas. Jaina had to go check this out for herself, she had to know she was finally free of him. She heard footsteps behind her, “He’s definitely dead” came the voice of Sylvanas. Jaina smiled and walked up to Sylvanas, she felt so relieved, she reached out for Sylvanas hand. Her skin was so cold now, but Jaina continued, she could get used to it in time. Jaina closed the distance between them and gently touched her lips to Sylvanas’s, Jaina’s heart was beating so fast. Sylvanas returned the kiss softly this time. After a few moments Sylvanas pulled out of the kiss and touched her forehead to Jaina’s a single tear running down her cheek. “I’m sorry for the last time we met at the spire, I shouldn’t of hurt you like that, I love you” said Sylvanas.

“I know you were hurting, but what you did was wrong, you can’t ever touch me like that again.” said Jaina. “If you do we are done, you have to get your anger under control, I love you but I won’t put up with that for anyone!.”

Sylvanas felt ashamed for how she had acted, she had let the anger and hurt take over her and hurt the one person she adored. “If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you” replied Sylvanas.

Sylvanas hung her head, Jaina gently took Sylvanas face in her hands “Do you think you will be able to tell me what happen one day, you don’t have to carry the burden alone, when your ready!” whispered Jaina.

“I think so” replied Sylvanas. Jaina tighten her arms around Sylvanas and they just held each other.


	14. Losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Theramore Bombing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence. Events taken from the wow timeline, but people changed to suit my story.

Jaina lay next to Sylvanas “wow that was as good as I remembered!” said Jaina out of breath. Jaina had missed Sylvanas touch, she traced circles on Sylvanas’s stomach as Sylvanas played with her hair. “I do feel guilty lying to your sister though, she has been so good to me, but she wouldn’t understand” said Jaina. “Your quiet are you OK?” Asked Jaina looking up at Sylvanas.

“I just don’t like sneaking round, I want to be a proper family with you and Liressa, the time with you just never seems enough” replied Sylvanas.

“We need to take this slowly, I can’t introduce you to Liressa till I know we can make this work, it wouldn’t be fair on her, sorry” said Jaina sadly.

“I understand, I have just missed so much” Sylvanas sighed, she didn’t want to bring everything down so she changed the subject, they had so little time together. “On a lighter note I’m not so sure about your night elf Bodyguard she very attractive!” said Sylvanas light-heartedly.

Jaina laughed “you mean Pained?, I have never looked at her that way, but now you come to mention it she is rather attractive!” joked Jaina. Sylvanas growled, “don’t worry I only have eyes for you!” giggled Jaina. “Enough talking!” said Jaina as she dove under the blankets and soft moan came from Sylvanas.

 

Jaina was in unimaginable pain and sick to the stomach as she walked through the remains of Theramore. She had been warned about the attack on Theramore by Baine they had been prepared and thought they had seen off the horde. Then Garrosh had dropped the mana bomb and decimated the place. This wasn’t war in was Annihilation!. If it hadn’t been for Rhonin she wouldn’t have survived it either, he had pushed her through a portal. How could Jaina face Vereesa, her husband, father of her children had died saving her, trying to save Theramore. Jaina ran over to Pained’s body gently touching her face, her body turned to ash under her fingers. Jaina screamed as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. Out the corner of her eye she saw another smaller body, she hurriedly stumbled over to get to it. “Kinndy, please no please” cried Jaina. Again as soon as Jaina touched her body it turned to ash, Jaina screamed and rage filled her body, her magic sparking off her. A small group of Orcs headed towards Jaina, recognising her. Jaina heard them and turned towards them anger consuming her whole body, started firing ice and fire magic tearing them to pieces. In a few moments all that was left was there mangled bodies, Jaina noticed one still alive, trying to crawl away, she felt only anger and hatred. She forced the orc to face her so as he died her face would be the last thing he saw. She angrily spat “There will be no mercy for the horde, I will make the rivers run red with their blood!” as Jaina grabbed a shard of broken glass and plunged it in to the orcs neck.

“Jaina, STOP!” yelled Sylvanas, she barely recognised the woman in front of her the rage was totally consuming her.

Jaina turned and strode towards Sylvanas, grabbed the front of her armour “did you fucking know about this” angrily spat Jaina.

“No of course I didn’t!” said Sylvanas, grabbing Jaina’s hands trying to calm her, “Garrosh didn’t tell any of us, you really think I would let this happen, you could’ve been killed, where is Lireesa?.”

“She is safe in Dalaran” said Jaina a little more calmly, Sylvanas sighed. Sylvanas squeezed Jaina’s hand, Jaina pulled away “I can’t do this now, I need to …..,” waved her hands and teleported. Sylvanas stared at the place where Jaina had been stood, she was worried Jaina was dangerous like this she would have to find her.

Jaina had retrieved the focusing iris, shrouded it and teleported close to Ogrimmar, if Garrosh wanted a war he was going get one!. She was going use the focusing iris to boost the water elementals and flood Ogrimmar, Garrosh had to pay!. Jaina heard a portal open behind her and Sylvanas and Thrall stepped through it, “What are you two doing here,” she looked at Sylvanas “hopefully to help me, seen as the cowards in the Alliance wouldn’t!” said Jaina the rage still radiating from her. 

“Jaina you know I would do anything for you, but you can’t ask me to that, I won’t!”said Sylvanas. Jaina looked confused how did she know what she had planned, she hadn’t said anything to anyone. As if Sylvanas had known what she was thinking she said “Thrall had a vision of what you were going to do, that's how we knew where to find you.”

“Well you might as well go again then if your not gonna help, I have to do this, I have to make Garrosh pay for all the innocent lives he took” snapped Jaina.

“What by taking more innocent lives!, Jaina there are innocent children, women and men in Ogrimmar.” replied Sylvanas. “Do you really want to be like Garrosh and Arthas slaughtering innocent people!.”

Jaina looked hurt at being compared to Garrosh and Arthas, Suddenly the rage dissipated and all she could feel was the pain and the hurt, it took her breath away and she fell to her knees. Sylvanas was at her side in a moment wrapping her arms round her as she sobbed. Sylvanas turned to Thrall “can you take the focusing iris back to Kalecgos, nothing will happen now, Ogrimmar is safe” said Sylvanas, Thrall nodded took the iris and left. Sylvanas held Jaina tighter “let it all out, I’m here for you I promise” whispered Sylvanas. 

After a few minutes, Jaina looked up at Sylvanas can we go somewhere just you and me I don’t want to be around anyone else right now” said Jaina in a quiet voice.

“Of course” replied Sylvanas, Jaina made a portal and they disappeared through it.


	15. All together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some time for themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice fluffy family moments

Two weeks after the Theramore bombing

Jaina was dreading this conversation, she felt like she was deserting Vereesa especially since she had always been there for her in the past. She wasn’t leaving forever, she just needed to get her head straight somewhere away from all the people in Dalaran. No one seemed to Judge her actions, at least not publicly. She also couldn’t bear to keep seeing Kinndy’s father after she had broken her promise to keep her safe, she had failed so many people. She headed into Vereesa’s apartment, Vereesa was sat at her desk writing. She turned and smiled when she heard Jaina walk in. “Hi Vereesa, I need to tell you something,” Vereesa looked concerned “it’s nothing too bad don’t worry.”  
Vereesa waited for her to continue “I’m gonna go away for a bit, I need to sort my head out, I don’t know who I am any more” said Jaina sadly. “I was filled with so much hatred and can still feel the anger bubble up now.”

Vereesa got up and walked over to Jaina, taking her hands “You need to do what’s best for you I understand, we have both been through so much” replied Vereesa. “Is my sister joining you?,” Jaina looked confused, “I know your back together, I’ve known for a couple of months your not that great at covering your tracks” chuckled Vereesa. “I can’t say I wasn’t hurt at first that you didn’t tell me, I know its awkward, with being on different sides of this war.” “Please be careful Jaina I know you love her, but she isn’t the same Sylvanas from before” said Vereesa.

“Everyone changes, especially after everything we have all been through, but she’s trying, she deserves another chance” replied Jaina. Jaina handed a note to Vereesa, “this is where we are going to be please keep it to yourself, but feel free to visit us if you want.”

“You know you can trust me, I will think about visiting, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to see Sylvanas yet, sorry!” said Vereesa stepping forward and hugging Jaina. “I love you, take care of yourself.”

“Thank you, I love you too, see you soon,” Jaina waved as she left Vereesa’s apartment.

 

Jaina arrived at the small cottage near the beach, that they had used when they had been on their honeymoon. That now seemed several lifetimes ago, they had been so happy, hopefully they could get some of that happiness back. Liressa woke up as they entered the small cottage, Sylvanas was already waiting inside, she stared at the little blonde girl in Jaina’s arms. She was so beautiful She had Sylvanas’s high cheekbones and long elf ears, but Jaina’s gorgeous smile and big blue eyes. Jaina walked up to Sylvanas, “Hey Liressa, this is Sylvanas your other mummy” said Jaina smiling. The toddler reached out to Sylvanas and Sylvanas reached out to touch her hand. “It’s going to take some time to get to know each other, but I think everything will work out” smiled Jaina.

 

It had been two weeks since Sylvanas, had first met her daughter and they were getting on great, the toddler had just started calling her mum and Sylvanas loved hearing it. Jaina woke to an empty bed and excited giggling from the other side of the door. In came her wife carrying there daughter and a breakfast tray in the other hand together they said “Happy birthday mummy.” Jaina felt so happy, them all being together and happy, she was so worried how Lireesa and Sylvanas would get on. She had no reason to worry they were so alike and got on like a house on fire. “We’ve made mummy a special birthday breakfast” said Sylvanas, as she deposited the tray on one side of the bed and Liressa on the other side. She walked up to the top of the bed and sat down next to Jaina, giving her a quick peck on the lips, “Happy birthday Jaina.” Lireesa crawled up and squeezed in between her mums. 

Jaina pulled the tray onto her knee, “what do we have here” smiled Jaina. The tray had a big bowl of fresh fruit, a cup of coffee, a flower in a small vase and some papers on it.

“My gift first” said Sylvanas as she produced a locket and gave it Jaina, “I know you lost most of your pictures at Theramore.” Jaina turned the locket over in her fingers, it was beautiful, there was an inscription in Thalassian on the back. 

Jaina read it “I love you always, Sylvanas,” Jaina opened it, inside was a picture on one side from there wedding day and the other side had a picture of Liressa. “Thank you I love it” said Jaina, then she lent forward so Sylvanas could fasten it around her neck.

Liressa said “me next mummy” and thrust a picture into Jaina’s hand. She had drawn all three of them holding hands, Jaina loved it, it brought a tear to her eye. This was all she had ever wanted surrounded by the people she loved. Lireesa leaned forward and pointed at the drawing “Mummy has got different coloured hair now.”

Sylvanas looked at Jaina, concerned she wasn’t sure how she felt about her change in appearance, Jaina put a hand on Sylvanas’s to reassure her and said “yes mummy had an accident with some magic and now her hair is silver.”

Sylvanas reached forward and tickled Lireesa, “and that’s why you are gonna be a ranger like me, much safer!.” Jaina just rolled her eyes and joined in the tickle fight.

 

Sylvanas walked into their bedroom, Jaina was about to read her love letter. “I’m glad you are writing these letters for me again, I’ve missed them, my Thalassian is better now” smiled Jaina.  
Jaina read the note “How long will I love you, As long as stars are above you and longer if I can.”  
“How long will I need you, as long as the seasons need to follow their plan,” a tear rolled down Jaina face as she continued reading. “How long will I be with you, as long as the sea is bound to wash up on the sand.” “How long will I want you, as long as you want me to and longer by far.” “How long will I give to you, as long as I live through you, However long you say.” Jaina closed the note, wiped the tears from her cheeks “come here” she said to Sylvanas. Sylvanas joined her in bed, Jaina touched Sylvanas cheeks and brought her face closer “I love you” then kissed her tenderly. Jaina’s lips melded with Sylvanas’s lips, her tongue entwined with Sylvanas’s, Sylvanas fingers ran through Jaina’s hair pulling her closer. 

Suddenly a piercing cry rang out “Mummy.”

“Shit” laughed Jaina breathlessly from the kiss, she looked at the clock, “Seen as it’s technically still my birthday and Mummy applies to you know as well, it’s your turn.” Sylvanas grumbled and rolled her eyes “go on!, before she screams the place down” laughed Jaina. Sylvanas reluctantly got out the bed and pulled on the first piece of clothing she put her hands on which happened to be one of Jaina’s robes, “very nice” chuckled Jaina.

Sylvanas looked down at herself “well it’s a little bit too big in the chest department for me” taking the opportunity to get a cheeky look at Jaina’s breasts. 

“Keep it on and we can play at mages when you come back” said Jaina as she winked at Sylvanas. Sylvanas flicked her a rude gesture as she left the room making Jaina laugh.


	16. Moving on as a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ever after ending and repeat of the Lordaeron Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thank you to everyone that has read it. I have idea's for a sequel, but nothing is written yet. ! will definately be writing more because i love the characters Jaina and Sylvanas.

Jaina and Sylvanas sat on the beach near the cottage watching Liressa play in the sand. “You do know we are gonna have to go back to reality at some point” sighed Jaina. They had been out in the middle of nowhere for four glorious months now. Sylvanas has been more like her old self at least with Jaina, they were happy, really happy.

“Do we have too, can’t we just hide out here together for the rest of our lives” replied Sylvanas.

“You know we can’t, we both have duties, other people that rely on us” said Jaina sadly there was nothing Jaina would rather do than stay here with her family, she just knew that wasn’t possible. Jaina looked at Sylvanas wondering if she should bring this next subject up, but she was worried. She knew Sylvanas no longer needed to sleep, but Jaina had noticed when she did, she suffered with terrible nightmares. Sylvanas had once said she would one day try to tell her what she went through with Arthas, Jaina didn’t want to push her, she just wanted to help her. Jaina took Sylvanas’s hand “I have noticed that when you sleep recently that you have had nightmares, let me in please, I can help.”

Sylvanas stared out towards the sea, she squeezed Jaina’s hand, a tear ran down her cheek. “He ripped my soul away from my body and I was his slave, he made me attack Silvermoon.” “Forced me to attack my own people” whispered Sylvanas, Jaina’s tears ran down her cheeks but she kept quiet letting Sylvanas continue. “When he first killed me with Frostmourne I felt warmth, at peace, it didn’t last long though.” “I suddenly felt a pain like never before it ripped through me it was agony, he had brought me back to serve him” Sylvanas turned to Jaina, seeing the distress on her face. “Are you sure you want me to go on?” asked Sylvanas, Jaina just nodded and tighten her grip on Sylvanas’s hand. “I watched him kill King Anasterian, seeing all my people dying was too much and I screamed, it was a banshee scream.” “It tormented my people even more it shattered there armour and made them bleed from there ears, I was killing them” said Sylvanas, she let go of Jaina’s hand and ran her fingers through her hair. “I failed the people I was supposed to protect, when I close my eyes I see their faces” said Sylvanas as she buried her head in her hands. Jaina felt sick to the stomach, she knew it was bad, she could understood Sylvanas’s anger better. No one should have to go through that, it didn’t excuse Sylvanas’s past behaviour, but Jaina now had a better understanding. She pulled Sylvanas into her arms and held her, there was nothing she could say to make this better, she just had to hope that talking about it would help her.

 

“I think it’s time to go!” said Sylvanas as she held her hand out. Alleria looked around confused, “Don’t worry sister dear I don’t mean you”. Jaina stepped forward and walked past the others, who looked utterly confused and took Sylvanas’s hand. 

“Jaina what are you doing, what’s going on here?” said Anduin. 

“I’m going with my wife, it’s time I started thinking of what I want and what’s best for our daughter” replied Jaina.

Genn stepped forward anger radiating off him “You would let your child near this monster, you know what she has done!.”

Jaina now getting angry too “This monster as you call her is our child’s mother too, she deserves a chance to know her other mother too.” “This isn’t a spur of the moment decision we have been meeting for months” replied Jaina calming a little.

“So you have been back in this bitch’s bed for months, planning the Alliance’s downfall?” Genn stepped forward and spat on the floor close to Jaina.

Jaina could feel the anger from Sylvanas and squeezed her hand, Jaina turned to look at Sylvanas “please don’t do anything.” Sylvanas looked into Jaina eyes then at Genn and stepped back, Jaina could still see the anger in her eyes but knew she wouldn’t do anything. 

Then it was Alleria’s turn to plead with Jaina “Jaina please she is not the woman you fell in love with, she’s changed”. 

“We’ve all changed, we’ve all had things shape us in to different people”. Jaina’s hands waved in the air to conjure a portal, Sylvanas stepped through. Jaina turned around to Anduin “when things have settled I will come and talk to you”, she took one last look at all of them and stepped through the portal.

 

Jaina exited the portal to Gromash hold, to see her wife the War chief and their child waiting for her. “Are sure it’s OK for me to be here? Asked Jaina looking round the hold that would now be her home.

“Yes you are my wife and should be at my side, anyone that doesn’t like it can come to me” she stepped forward and kissed Jaina. Sylvanas pointed towards the back of the hold “our quarters are through there.”

Jaina was exhausted “I’m gonna lie down for a bit, today has taken a lot out of me” said Jaina as she headed for their quarters.

“What about Liressa?” said Sylvanas as the toddler wriggled in her arms trying to get free from her mother. Sylvanas looked flustered “I insist you to take our daughter with you, I have things to do.”

Jaina laughed “Sylvanas your not my War chief, your my wife and you are gonna have to learn to multi task,” Jaina felt bad but she was really tired and Sylvanas had to learn to juggle her responsibilities at some point.

Sylvanas growled “fine” She wasn’t really annoyed, but did wonder if she had bitten off more than she could chew. She knew she couldn’t live without Jaina and Liressa any more.


End file.
